


First of Many

by sil_s



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: 1K of fluff, M/M, no angst i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sil_s/pseuds/sil_s
Summary: “Kapan terakhir kamu pergi kencan, Ganda?”
Relationships: Ghani Zulham (Ghazul)/Ganda Hamdan, Ghazul/Ganda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	First of Many

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Nothing Was Stolen (Love Me Foolishly) - Phosphorescent for more feels!

It was the third time Ganda changed his clothes in the span of one hour. Was he being too casual or probably too formal? He frowned at the thought as he tidied up the collar of his maroon shirt. The man took another look at the mirror; he decided to wear what he usually wore to work, minus the suit.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and his heart almost jumped out of his chest. He was so nervous. Ganda took his phone out of his pocket and read the notification on his screen.

** _Ghani Zulham_ ** _: Saya sudah di depan._

The thumbs of his danced above the screen, the man was wondering if he should answer; he did not. He sprayed his musky perfume all over him before he finally went outside to meet Ghazul.

The younger man looked stunning, as always. He was wearing a navy shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. No colour had ever looked that good to Ganda’s eyes. Ghazul was leaning his back against the car with his eyes glued to the phone, probably wondering why Ganda had not texted him back.

“Pak,” Ganda called, surprising Ghazul a little bit.

Ghazul put his phone down and gave the man in front of him a slight smile, Ghani Zulham was never one to be cheerful, after all. He opened the car door for Ganda. “Ghani untuk malam ini,” he responded while waiting Ganda to get in the car.

* * *

_It had been months since Ganda first noticed his boss, Ghani Zulham, had started to act differently around him; his eyes had started getting softer, he’d started stealing unnecessary touches and glances, and many more. Just like that day, Ghazul usually took the backseat when Ganda was driving, but that day he took the front seat instead. Nothing much, Ganda knew, but it was still different._

_Ganda noticed it again; Ghazul just stole another glance at him. Usually, he would just let it go, but he was in a playful mood._

_“Bapak liatin saya terus, memang ada apa di muka saya?” Ganda asked with his eyebrow raised. A few seconds passed in silence. Ganda didn’t expect his boss to answer, anyway. He was used to one-way conversations with Ghazul._

_“Ganda,” Ganda looked at Ghazul, feeling surprised, “besok malam kamu ada acara?” _

Besok tanggal berapa, ya? Oh, kayaknya aman,_ he thought. “Enggak, sih. Bapak mau diantar ke suatu tempat lagi?” It had become a routine for their Friday night that Ganda drove Ghazul to a bar and picked him up somewhere around 1 or 2 in the morning._

_“Ada tempat pizza baru.”_

_Ganda did not even have to ask what that meant; he knew Ghazul had always liked food, especially Italian food. “Oh, ditunggu atau dijemput?”_

_“Hm.” Ghazul paused. He looked almost nervous and that the sight Ganda couldn’t see every day. Ganda wondered if he did anything wrong. “Kapan terakhir kamu pergi kencan, Ganda?”_

_“Eh?” Ganda tried to think where that conversation was going, but his mind had stopped working. Why would his boss ask such question so suddenly anyway? “Waduh, udah lama. Lagi sibuk kerja,” he answered, not trying to hide anything. “Kok, tiba-tiba nanya gitu, Pak? Saya jadi malu, ketauan jomblonya.” _

_Ghazul huffed, almost like a laugh. “Ya sudah, besok sama saya. Pakai baju rapi, tapi gak usah pakai jas. Gerah.” The words sounded light coming from his mouth. As if he did not just ask Ganda on a date. Probably it was because he had practiced it before, many times, when he was alone._

_Contrary to how calm Ghazul looked, Ganda acted like he was just caught red-handed doing something illegal. His mouth gaped, but no sound came out. _Ghani Zulham ngajak saya kencan? Ini gak salah denger?

_“Mau, ‘kan?”_ _ That gave away the fact that Ghazul was actually nervous, he was usually the type of man who would not take rejection, but that time he was actually giving Ganda a chance to say no. Ghazul was biting the inside of his cheek._

_Ganda gulped. “I- Iya, Pak. Boleh.”_

* * *

It was Ganda’s turn to steal glances at Ghazul. He did not even want to think how good his <strike>boss</strike> date looked that night.

“Sekarang kamu yang liatin saya, Ganda.” Ghazul was referring to the other day, when Ganda caught him staring.

Ganda looked away immediately. “Cuma gak biasa liat Bapak— ekhem,” he cleared his throat, remembering how Ghazul did not want to be referred as Bapak or Pak during their date, “gak biasa liat kamu yang nyetir. Was-was,” he lied to both of them. 

* * *

The food was good, but the conversation was even better, especially after they had a few glasses of red wine. Ghazul started to laugh at Ganda’s jokes and Ganda would be lying if he did not feel proud making the other man laugh like that.

They were by the lake, Ghazul took them there. He had told Ganda that it was the best place in the city, apart from his bedroom, and Ganda was convinced to go with him. However, he regretted not bringing a hoodie because it was windy and a bit cold.

“Ha! Batu saya loncatnya jauh sekali.” Ganda had never seen Ghazul that bubbly before. So that what alcohol could do to Ghani Zulham; he became a bit childish and looked less serious. That was something Ganda was willing to pay to see every day. His stomach felt warm when he saw Ghazul grinning at him, he was sure it was not from the alcohol. “Kamu coba.” The younger man offered Ganda a flat rock.

Ganda took the rock and he was about to throw it before the other man interrupted, “Gak gitu.” Ghazul reached for Ganda’s hand and showed him how to grip the rock before throwing it. Yup, another stolen touch, Ganda nodded to himself.

“Ah, saya nyerah,” Ganda groaned after he had failed for many times. He decided to join his date by sitting by the lake; Ghazul was watching Ganda the whole time.

The sight was beautiful. The light of the full moon made everything could be seen; especially the hauntingly beautiful lake and Ghani Zulham who had his sleeves rolled down and Ganda noticed it. “Kamu kedinginan, Ghani?” The name _Ghani_ still tasted unfamiliar on his tounge. He had always referred him as Bapak or Pak Zulham.

Involuntarily, Ghazul rubbed his upper arm with his palm. “Sedikit, seharusnya saya bawa jaket.” He knew he didn’t do well with cold. What he didn’t know was he was going to bring Ganda here, to his safe place, the place he went to whenever he was looking for peace. But, he still felt peaceful, despite not being alone by this lake, despite there was Ganda beside him. It surprised him.

Ganda scooted closer and then he put his arm around Ghazul and helped him rub his upper arm to generate heat. He could feel Ghazul tensed under his touch at first, but he slowly leaned against his body until his head was resting against the crook of Ganda’s neck. “Kamu, kok, sebelumnya gak pernah bilang ada tempat kayak gini?”

“Hmmm,” Ghazul had his eyes closed, “besok-besok kita kencan ke sini lagi, deh. Gimana?”

The thought of another date had already made his brain stop working, hence he could not answer the question out loud. He answered it by giving Ghazul's arm an assuring squeeze and kissing his hair.


End file.
